Poción de Amor
by Kisaragi Seki
Summary: Yui y la nueva novia solo querían ayudar, nunca pensaron que las cosas se saldrían de control al querer arreglar la relación de hermanos tan desastrosa que tenían Shu y Reiji. La "Poción de Amor" no resulto ser lo que ellas pensaron y ahora tenían a un Reiji persiguiendo a su hermano gritando "Te amo" a los 4 vientos y un Shu terriblemente confundido y asustado. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Si,si,si yo de nuevo Joder. Y de nuevo con Yaoi… ¡Perooo! Es que… me pelee con Yuki-chan y le dije cosas muy feas y eso… fue peor que la pelea de Makoto y Haru-chan. Y después de platicar y ser de nuevo Best Friens Forever xD le prometi subir más de esta pareja. Tambien esta basado en un Roll y la idea fue completamente de Yuki.**

**Advertencias: Montones y montones de OoC, Participación de una OC, Y Obviamente Yaoi. Tal vez en un Futuro (No muy cercano cabe decir) Lemmon. (Pero del bueno) Si te gusta o te da igual Adelante.**

**Poción de Amor.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Yui levantó la mirada para ponerle atención al parloteo de Touko que sostenía feliz un libro.

-Y por eso hay que hacerlo Yui-chan!-

-¿Me podrías repetir que tenemos que hacer?-

-Yui-chan! Siempre tan distraída! ¿Te acuerdas que hace unos días estábamos hablando de lo pésimo que se llevan Shu y Reiji?- Yui asintió –En la biblioteca encontré este libro y aquí viene una receta para hacer una _Poción de Amor_ podríamos dársela a alguno de los 2… o a los 2… y ¡Tada! Tenemos a 2 hermanos amándose-

-No sé si es esa clase de _Amor_ el que se deberían tener-

-También lo había pensado- La nueva novia de sacrificio se acomodo su melena rosa y como tic nervioso que tenia se acomodo sus grandes lentes de montura azul cobalto que eclipsaban por completo sus bellos ojos grises. –Pero podemos hacer poquita, no se _Amaran _pero tampoco de querrán apuñalar cada vez que se miran.

-Puede tener sentido… habrá que intentarlo- Yui creyendo que haría algo bueno cerro en libro y ambas caminaron al laboratorio de la escuela. En el transcurso se toparon a Raito al cual engañaron diciendo que harían un experimento para separar colores. Este aburrido se largo de ahí.

Después de un par de intentos fallidos de color azul, verde y negro (La poción debía terminar Rosa) Le atinaron a la correcta y después de festejar idearon un plan para saber a quien se la darían.

-Yo digo que a Reiji-

-Aun no entiendo como sigues viva después de tantas veces que te ah dicho que agregues el honorifico San o Sempai a su nombre- La peli-rosa se encogió de hombros y contesto con simpleza.

-Suerte diría yo. Pero yo te diría que a Reiji por que él es mas necio y cerrado. Si se abre un poco más con Shu tal vez el tome la oportunidad. Una vez me dijo que no le gustaba esa relación que tenían.

-Me parece bien- Arreglaron todo y salieron disparadas a la limusina. El de lentes les dio un sermón por llegar tarde y por brincarse las clases con promesa de castigo que no fue dado por la ligera mención de Raito de a que habían ido al laboratorio.

-¿Un experimento de Cromatografía? ¿Y para eso se tardaron tanto?- Ya dentro de la limusina Reiji las interrogo.

-Es que hasta después de un rato nos dimos cuenta que ni el Rojo ni el amarillo se iban a separar- a Reiji le dio un tic en el ojo –Pero ya aprendí que son colores primarios, no te preocupes.

Y paso la noche y ni una sola oportunidad de poner en acción a la poción.

(-/-/-/-)

Touko y Yui se dieron miradas cómplices durante la cena. Reiji estaba sentado esperando a sus hermanos para iniciar la cena.

-¿Reiji, te dije que me lastime un pie?-

-No, no me lo comentaste-

-Me duele y Yui-chan también se lastimo un tobillo-

-¿A si?- Pregunto Yui.

-SI, SI te lastimaste un tobillo, si hasta estabas llorando-

-Yui llora por todo-

-Jajajaja, buena esa Reiji-

-Ya que ustedes están _lastimadas_ Tendré que ir yo a buscar a los inútiles de mis hermanos- Se levanto de la mesa y subió las escaleras.

-¿Lo traes?-

-Claro- Saco el frasquito y vació un poro de líquido rosa en la copa de vino de Reiji, solo iba a vaciar la mitad pero las voces de los trillizos la sobresaltaron y dejo caer frasquito.

-Sácalo!- metió toda la mano y saco el frasco. –Si Reiji se entera te va a matar- Se limpio la mano con la camisa y dejaron la copa donde estaba.

Ahí no había pasado nada.

Los trillizos llegaron a la mesa y seguido llego Reiji con Subaru y Shu. La cena transcurrió con normalidad y Reiji se tomo todo el vino. Sin dejar una sola gota.

Solo tenían que esperar hasta mañana.

(-/-/-/-)

-¡No puede ser!.

-¡¿Qué pasa Touko-chan?!.

-¡La cague! ¡No leí esto!. Dice que la cochina poción solo funcionara si después de beberla a la primera persona que ve es a Shu, ¿Cómo demonios hace efecto la mugrosa poción? Aparte de que ya es tarde y no paso nada. Hay que aceptarlo Yui. Fallamos.

-Es triste, no valió todo el esfuerzo- Ambas se levantaron de golpe al escuchar susurros y ver a las chicas moverse más rápido. Siguieron al montón y se toparon con una escena bastante preocupante.

Reiji estaba tirado en el piso, más bien en los brazos de Shu que trataba de despertarlo con un notorio gesto de preocupación.

-Reiji!/Reiji-san!- se agacharon a sus costados y Shu las miró suplicante. -¿Qué paso?-

lo se, íbamos a una clase y derrepente de desmayo, de la nada.

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- Shu asintió y con algo de esfuerzo pudo cargar a Reiji para llevarlo a la enfermería. Una vez a dentro las chicas no dejaban de mirarse preocupadas ¿Había sido la poción? ¿Y si le hacia mal a Reiji?. Se oyó un balbuceo y los 3 se arremolinaron alrededor de la camilla, no estaba el enfermero y lo unico que pensaron fue en recostarlo.

-Reiji, Reiji, ¿Estas bien?- Los ojos Violetas* de Reiji se toparon con los azules de Shu y sonrió de manera deslumbrante.

-Mejor que nunca-

-Ah?-

-Te amo Shu!-

**Continuara…**

***Despues de trumarme con saber el color exacto de los ojos de Reiji y checar muchas tablas de los derivados de Rojo, Morado y Rosa me di cuenta que son Violetas, los de Kanato son lilas. Si creen que estoy equivocada con gusto recibo la sugerencia para seguir buscando colores más exactos.**

**¿Les gusto? Mi siguiente historia será un RaitoxAyato que ya me habían pedido por ahí. Mi Fic "Sin Salida" No podre actualizarlo hasta entre semana o hasta el fin. Pero no se preocupen ya la otra semana me dan mi celular y regresara el mismo ritmo, incluso puede que sean más constantes.**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Matta-nee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aqui esa el segundo cap. A leer!**

**Poción de amor.**

**Capitulo 2.**

-¡Te amo Shu!- Todos se quedaron en shock, principalmente Shu que sus ojos estaban más que abiertos y su mandibula en el piso. Touko ganó un brillo curioso en los ojos y Yui... Yui no sabia que sentir.

-¿Reiji?- Preguntó el rubio saliendo del shock.

-¡Si!- Y se arrojó arriba de él tirandolo al suelo. ¡Te amo tanto Shu!- Reiji abrazo a Shu por el cuello dejando sus rostros a cm de distancia. La peli-rosa dió saltitos y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para ocultar su cara de niña enferma por el yaoi, en cambio, Yui sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompió.

Y salió algo que nunca debio salir.

Su instinto fujoshi.

-¡ah!- Shu se escurrió de los brazos de su hermano y salió corriendo.

-¡Esperame mi amor!- y Reiji salió detras de él.

-Touko-chan...-

-Lo se Yui... Lo se-

El de ojos azules corrió por casi toda la escuela hasta que encontró un aula vacia. Cerro la puerta con seguro y se deslizo por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo.

-¿Huyes de tus fans?- Pegó un salto al escuchar eso y se levanto tan rapido que sus pies se enredaron y se cayó de cara. -¿Estas bien Shu?- Subaru alzó una de sus perfectas cejas albinas. Su hermano mayor estaba actuando mas idiota de lo normal.

-No, no estoy bien Subaru, Reiji esta actuando muy raro-

-¿Reiji?-

-¡Mi amor! ¿Estas ahi?- El de ojos magenta* golpeo 3 veces la puerta.

-¿Mi amor?- Preguntó Subaru.

-Shhhhhh-

-¡ahi esta cariño!... Pero... ¿Con quien?- Lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz tan fria y aterradora que Subaru temió por su vida.

-¡C-con nadie!-

-A un lado amor, voy a entrar-

-¡No!- Reiji pateó la puerta echandola abajo y enseguida se volvió a arrojar sobre Shu para abrazarlo del cuello.

-No salgas corriendo asi amor mio, te podrias lastimas-

-Por todos los años de KarlHeinz ¿Que pasa aqui?- Subaru estaba mas que sorprendido.

-¿Subaru?-Reiji soltó lentamente a Shu y de igual manera se fue acercando al albino -¿Que hacias con **mi** Shu encerrado?- el oji-rojo daba un paso para atras por cada uno que daba Reiji hacia adelante. Estaba seguro que jamás en toda su tsundere vida habia sentido tanto panico como en ese momento. La mirada de Reiji era terrorifica y era el doble de intensa que de costumbre porque no portaba sus lentes.

-Reiji- Shu lo sostuvo de un brazo -Subaru ya estaba aqui cuando llegue, me di cuenta cuando cerre la puerta- El albino que ya hasta le estaba rezando a Light Yagami juró que le pondria un altar a su hermano mayor.

-a- Reiji sonrio de manera bonita y sincera -Lo siento hermanito- tomó la mano se Shu y entrelazó sus dedos.

-S-si-

-Reiji-san/Reiji!- Yui y Touko llegaron con ellos y suspiraron aliviadas al encontrar al segundo hermano con Shu y no corriendo por toda la escuela gritanto _"Te amo Shu"_

-¿Mande?- La chica con lentes de armazón azul sufrió una hemorragia nasal al verlos agarrados de la mano.

-¿Quieres oler un rico perfume?- Pregunto despues de superar el sangrado.

-Claro- le puso el pañuelo en la nariz y al segundo siguiente Reiji estaba visitando por segunda vez en el dia el piso de la academia Ryotei.

-¿Pero... Que...?-

-Cloroformo... Siempre funciona...- el albino y el rubio sin duda estaban sorprendidos. Desde que esa chica llegó a la mansión como el nuevo sacrifició sabian que no era normal y más porque cuando supo que eran vampiros en vez de asustarse y salir corriendo preguntó "_¿y donde esta Edward cullen?"_

-¿De donde sacaste cloroformo?- Subaru no queria quedarse con la duda.

-¿Que? ¿No es normal que una chica siempre lleve cloroformo en su mochila?- Los 3 negaron levemente y ella solo se encogió de hombros -Hay que llevar a Reiji a la enfermeria, no creo que despierte en un buen rato- Shu cargó a su hermano y regresaron a la enfermeria. Subaru habia decidido seguirlos, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, aparte asi podia saltarse las clases. Llegaron y Shu dejo de nuevo a Reiji en la camilla. Yui arrimó una silla para que Shu se sentara, lo hizo y le agradeció con la mirada. Touka se sentó en el piso a los pies de la cama, Yui en otra silla y Subaru en el escritorio del enfermero.

-¿Ustedes saben... Porque Reiji esta asi?- La de ojos de chicle se atraganto con su propia saliva y Touka se quito los lentes para fingir limpiarlos -Si, ustedes saben algo-

-Le pido que nos perdone Shu-san-

-¿Qué hicieron?-

-una...-

-Umhnh ¿Shu?- El peli negro/purpura abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrio cuando vió a su hermano, por otra parte, Shu internamente maldijo a medio mundo, tuvó la esperanza de que cuando Reiji despertara... fuera Reiji.

Se levantó y iba a dar una falsa excusa para salir de ahi, la situacion lo ponia incomodo, muy incomodo pero Reiji lo abrazo de la cintura y recargo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Estoy mareado Shu... - Las 2 chicas nisiquiera respiraron, era una escena hermosa, en cambio, Subaru desvió su mirada y se puso a juguetear con los lapices del escritorio.

-Buenos noches estudiantes... - El enfermero entró con la mirada puesta en la tablilla que llevaba en la mano derecha pero al levantar la vista se quedo paralizado. Shu estaba de frente a la puerta por lo cual se veia perfectamente que Reiji lo abrazaba. -No puede ser... ¡Por eso les envio chicas hermosas como sacrificio! ¡Presisamente para esto, Para que no se fijaran entre ustedes!-

-¡¿Papá?!-

-¡¿KarlHeinz?!- De un hombre rubio se transformo a uno albino y ojos de oro*.

-¡Expliquenme que sucede aqui!-

**Continuara...**

***Magenta: son el colpr de los ojos re Reiji. Ya que cheque tablas de colores y todo. Es el color que se le ve en el anime, no en el videojuego**

***Si no mal recuerdo KarlHeinz trabajaba como enfermero en la escuela. No se si los hermanos lo saben pero en mi historia no.**

**Espero y les aiga gustado owo.**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Matta-nee!**


End file.
